Ismahawk DC Comics FanFic
by CameronJones
Summary: Meta story starting in the real world (or a similar version of it) where ya bois over at Ismahawk are filming a video that is the story. Then jump into a pseudo-DC universe based on Ismahawk's fanfilms, where Nightwing, Flash, Superboy, and that yung Jeremyyy Le, are answering questions on a podcast they do on their off-time, and decide to retell recent events, that are the story.


**This is a Fanfiction is, far more than not, a fanfic of a YouTube**

 **channel Ismahawk, but if you're not subscribed already, I can catch you up**

 **enough for my story with these three links and the knowledge that they've**

 **got a 50 episode podcast that much of the references in this are referencing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/watch?v=o297A1wmys0**

 **/watch?v=HepIMnq5N7k**

 **/watch?v=VwcQY-d0I_g**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Almost all of the story is set in a kind of pseudo-DC universe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obviously this is fanfiction, I don't own the rights or anything to any of this.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Danny Shepard opens our story with "Quiet on set", and then having a set guy_

 _who they'll praise in the behind the scenes video say "Take 1, and Action!"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The Knight of Bloodhaven, Boy of Steel, and the Scarlet Speedster, oh and some

Asian guy, are sitting full costume (with the Asian guy in a black shirt and jeans) at a

table with the words HawkTalk displayed on the front of the table. Discussing the new

trailer for the Grey Ghost movie that's to be released, the Flash jokes about how, in

the trailer for it, the villain kills the only Asian guy on the casting bill, which reminds

Nightwing about the first known victim of the supervillain Deathstroke, was the

Asian guy at the table, Jeremyyy, who they became friends with after helping him

recover from his injuries, which he was only able to do, due to his brother, Calvin Le

(or Cal-Le), being able to get him top grade medical attention, being one of the many

rich socialites Bruce Wayne spends his life socializing with (or so the public thinks).

They then decide to answer questions from their fans of this podcast they do on

their off-time. Deciding to take questions from fans, the first one, questioning them

on a recent episode in which they were all acting different, which fans put together

with an incident at the monument for Mount Justice, where there was a large battle

of unknown circumstances. "Well" Nightwing says "This is how it began"...

.

.

.

At a restaurant Jeremyyy and his girlfriend Ash, are having dinner, when suddenly

the ground shakes. Quickly realizing the quakes are growing to a size that will cause

a catastrophe in the building's structure, Jeremyyy uses his signal watch to contact

Superboy, who is with Flash and Vibe due to Flash's insistence on a new costume,

and Vibe being the creator of the Flash's costume as well as his mentor's. Preparing

to run off with both the heroes, another bleep interrupts Flash, causing Vibe to stay

in Keystone City where he'll stop a robbery.

.

.

.

Zapping almost instantly to the restaurant, Flash gets everyone else out first and

almost instantly before asking Jeremyyy "May I steal your date?", putting his hand

on the back of her head upon the look Jeremyyy gave him. When asked why his

hand is there, he simply answered "Learned it from an old friend...well

frenemy...well enemy, who I may have killed...anyway" before zapping away.

Jeremyyy and Superboy then discuss what might be causing it, with Superboy

explaining that there have not been any other police calls made in the area. The

shaking then does cause the building to collapse with Flash returning just in time to

get Jeremyyy, but just as he was going to get Superboy, another Superboy smashed

through the wall hurtling at his counterpart. Flash then turned around with a

comically worried face, and then zapped back out of the building. As they arrive and

turn around, the rubble settles before a rumble deep within it begins, climaxing

when the two Superboys burst out of the pile in a shockwave inducing flightless

fistfight, landing in the middle of the group of people created upon Flash clearing the

building, though not hurting anyone because of Jeremyyy and the Flash's warning

and splitting of the group. Flash questions "how do we fight them, they both look

the same, butt ugly, and, you know, they're cloned Kryptonians!?" to which

Jeremyyy responds "Well if we can figure out which one of them is ours..." and then

looks at Flash "how about pulling a Girder?" to which Flash prepares running in the

opposite direction from the fight, lowering to mimic the pose of an Olympic runner.

.

.

.

After carefully examining, Jeremyyy manages to deduct that this was a Superboy

from a mirrored dimension, due to his primary fighting style favoring the opposite

of their Superboy's fighting style, as well as that Superboy's symbol being mirrored,

though not alike to Bizarro due to a design Jeremyyy is unable to make out in the

center of the "s". Knowing 'pulling a Girder' would only work temporarily, Jeremyyy

began to fiddle with his watch. Multitasking, Jeremyyy explains to Flash how to tell

the difference, triggering Flash to take off running, going the perfect distance to get

enough speed when running back, to incapacitate the mirrored version.

.

.

.

After knocking the faker on his ass, Nightwing arrives and is instantly mocked for his

lateness, all before seeing the quickly arising doppleganger of his friend. Doing a

double take, Nightwing realizes what Jeremyyy is fiddling with his watch for and

pulls something out of his belt, something out of his boot, and something out of his

gauntlet, combining it together and then attaching it to Jeremyyy's watch to create a

sonic device, that, just before the mirror Superboy is back up, they use to blast him

back down again. As, it appears Superboy is down for a little longer this time, when

they examine him closer, Flash rushes him back to Keystone City where him and Vibe

had created a cell which they theorized would be non-vulnerable to Kryptonians.

.

.

.

Assembling the group of twenty-something men outside of the cell, the five

(counting Vibe) contact the Justice League, who didn't accept any of them for

reasons undisclosed. Due to several recent displays showing the four acting as a

team, the League (represented by Batman in this video call) shrug them off saying

that "they can handle it", in a way so layered yet monotone that it was unable to be

deciphered.

.

.

.

 _The large piece of cardboard used for the video call, functioning as a green screen_

 _for the scene, then falls off of the wall, ushering in a "Cut!" and an "Alright, let's_

 _improvise, it's been too many times that that's happened!" from that set guy and_

 _Danny respectively. Then sitting in front of a computer screen watching the second-_

 _to-last final cut, Jeremyyy asks Danny why he left that in, and then all of a sudden_

 _they turn around and yell at Noel for randomly secretly recording them._

 _._

 _._

 _._

They then see the incredibly high number of messages and scoff at their fans for

annoying big important heroes like themselves. The heroes then explore the building

while they wait for the mirror Superboy, who Vibe instantly came up with 'Reverse Superboy'

for (but then went back to thinking about it after deciding it was stupid), to wake up.

When coming across a room filled with yellow and black colored supervillain evidence,

Superboy guesses that it belongs to Killer Wasp, which Jeremyyy challenges with the

guess of Queen Bee. They get in an argument, with Nightwing asking Superboy if he

even knows who Killer Wasp is, which he responds "Well...buh...I don't know, there are

so many of these small time criminals..." before he is interrupted by the intercom, activated

by Vibe to let them know their visitor has awoken.

.

.

.

They all met up at the cell and were ready to interrogate, even having a plan thanks

to Vibe who used the time to cover a harmless fool's crystal in a luminescent gel to

replicate the look of Kryptonite, the five prepare to question him on why he destroyed

the restaurant, attacked Superboy, and most importantly where he's from. Waking surprisingly

and suspiciously calm, and then acting equally surprising and suspicious upon answering

their questions with an equal amount of calm to him, they decide to put the building

on lock down as a precaution.

.

.

.

Explaining Jeremyyy's correct theory on his origin, he details his escape from

Cadmus, finding Nightwing (or more accurately, vice versa), and meeting Flash, but

then it all changed. When their podcast was bought by an anonymous person, who

allowed them to grow their popularity to the point of celebrity status. When that

person revealed themselves, they taught them how to elevate their abilities in a

way that could make them even more powerful than their mentor counterparts. The

training process changed each of them past a point that even the celebrity status

didn't push them past. When they were ready, they were assigned to eliminate the

competition. After it was done, the three of them used their power as celebrities to

influence their secret identities' lives into becoming some of the most powerful men

on the planet, while still being the most powerful supermen on the planet. The next

step was to eliminate anyone who might have the chance to stop them from ruling

their planet, who inhabit other universes. That's when Superboy came here.

.

.

.

And now he's right where he wants to be. Suddenly launching out of his seat, Vibe exclaims

"Superboy2!" as, said inmate, crashes right through the glass, taking Superboy with him.

Jeremyyy looks to the fake Kryptonite but suddenly it disappears. And then so does his

watch. They then appear smashed on the ground by the foot of Flash2, looking more

like the Reverse of him though. Going into a lighting filled race, Vibe, Nightwing and

Jeremyyy travel to check the surveillance to see Nightwing2 who appears to have a

Nightwing symbol styled alike to that of Black Bat with just a blue outline as his

symbol, with a white mask and pitch black contacts to contrast Nightwing's

costume. Attempting to determine what Nightwing2 is doing, they arrive at just

enough clues to gather his plan of creating an implosion at the center of the

building, using devices all over the building's storage facilities. In reaction to their

calculations concluding themselves being too late, they contact the Flash and

Superboy to evacuate, which they do, as do Nightwing, Vibe, and Jeremyyy.

.

.

.

Arriving in the parking lot just to watch the building implode, they discuss the

unlikeliness of their doppelgangers' plan being an attempt to kill them, rather to

cover something up or distract them, but just after reaching this conclusion, the

doppelgangers arrive instantly thanks to Flash2, along with three tied up ladies,

Barbara Gordon, M'gann M'orzz, and Linda Park. Flash2 warns them saying that "if

they don't give themselves up at the monument of Mount Justice within an hour,

these damsels will be feeling very distressed" before zapping off again.

.

.

.

Nightwing begins backing up in preparation for what he knew was about to happen,

correctly predicting Superboy to smash the ground with his fists while melting the

asphalt with his eyes, and Flash to suddenly start vibrating and generating a bunch

of lighting. Nightwing quips that Flash is the reason he lost power the night before,

to which Flash responds by taking Nightwing by the throat, angrily saying "this is not

a laughing matter" to which Superboy angrily responds "Says the guy who's

doppelganger just made a joke out of a death threat" causing Nightwing to quickly

chokingly respond "Wally, I know, I'm sorry, I just handle stress by cracking jokes,

haven't you noticed?!" before being released as urged by Jeremyyy and Vibe.

Worried Flash released Nightwing just to go after Superboy, Nightwing quickly got

between them urging them to cool off, causing him to be asked how he's staying as

cool as he is, to which he replies that he has a plan.

.

.

.

Just before the hour runs out, Flash, Nightwing, and Superboy arrive at the

monument paying respects to where Mount Justice was obliterated. Unexpectedly

observing a scuffle between the doppelgangers and a green dragon, a bat-stylized

mech suit, and several drones operated by Oracle. Deducing Oracle had some in-

case-of-emergency plan to deliver the mech suit and the drones, allowing them to

escape, Nightwing says "Oh yeah, our girls don't need saving, they're badasses.

Well so much for planning, let's jump in!" just as Linda in the mech suit bounces

a plasma ball from the dragon back at Superboy2.

.

.

.

Joining the fight, the three of them exchange eye opening dialogue, making them realize

that the way the doppelgangers think is familiar (I unfortunately don't even want to try to write

good enough dialogue, so I won't, sorry). This distracts the heroes causing them to fail,

but suddenly a portal opens up, and some Asian guy walks through it.

.

.

.

The heroes and doppelgangers meet at the location of this Asian guy, with the heroes asking

if it's Jeremyyy or Jeremyyy2, but then Jeremyyy suddenly appears behind them and

says "No...racist! That's my brother! And what the heck bro?! What's going on?!" he

asks. Calvin responds by explaining that after he helped Jeremyyy and used much of

his fortune to save him, Jeremyyy went on to make stupid podcasts with his friends,

which have recently caused him to neglect his family. He then refers back to the

portal which remained open, as Ash walks through it, tied up except for her legs.

"Don't you d..." Jeremyyy manages to get out before Calvin exclaims "Too late"

before Flash2 appears preparing to kill her. "Nooo" Jeremyyy shouts before he

suddenly groans in pain. Before anyone's able to question what's happened,

Jeremyyy let's out a screech. One that challenged Dinah's Canary Cries, though was

but a slight burst, rather than the stream of scream you get with Dinah's.

.

.

.

A fight breaks out again, this time far more ferocious than before, and less distracted.

Race after race, punch after punch, zap after zap, all while Nightwing's subconscious

works on figuring out background information. Through the portal, a live broadcast

displayed the Justice League proudly stopping Starro from another attempted

planetary takeover. Now how could this be if, like Superboy2 claimed, they had killed

all heroes on that Earth. And then Nightwing's subconscious really worked

something out, something he'd forgotten. A breakin at the Batcave, just before

getting the call about the quakes at the restaurant, Nightwing got an alert that his

information was just used to access the Batcave even though the Batwave's sensors

showed his location as in Bloodhaven. Investigating was the last thing he

remembers before arriving at the restaurant. Nightwing deduces that, instead of

coming here to wage pointless war, the doppelgangers are far less strong than they

seem, and weren't able to destroy the Justice League, so they came here for

weapons against it, Kryptonite and combat style reports from the Batcave, using the

restaurant as the cover up, and the breakout of Superboy as cover up for stealing a

device Vibe kept just in case, which can drain the Speed Force from a speedster.

Maybe this act the doppelgangers have that they are just playing with them, is really

just an act, when really they're struggling to keep up with them.

.

.

.

Nightwing shares this information, and switches up his fighting style, while

Superboy and Flash work together by getting everyone into the air, where very little

of these abilities are useful, and having Vibe use shockwaves to subdue the

doppelgangers, slowing the two heroes' fall to the ground. Vibe is then knocked out

causing Jeremyyy to return from rescuing and comforting Ash to see an unconscious

Nightwing in the hands of Nightwing2. Calvin is then revealed to have used other

devices stolen from Vibe against the girls, all of which have been incapacitated. Just

as Calvin is about to make his big villain speech, Nightwing2 drops Nightwing and

knocks him out with one shock, revealing himself to have switched costumes.

Questioning why he knocked out Vibe, he explained it was an accident, that he was

jumping down from rubble when Nightwing2's escrima stick hit Vibe.

After this, they notice the doppelgangers gone from their individual unconscious positions,

and they quickly find them attempting to retreat with their stolen goods, which they respond

by catching them easily due to them having still been weary, and force them back

through the portal, with the only one fighting it, being Superboy2, who almost resists,

before being shot in the face by a punching bag arrow, the shooter of which, Superboy

comments on, saying that he "looks familiar".

.

.

.

Going back to HawkTalk when they're as afraid as they become of turning into their

doppelgangers, vowing to change, to interact with fans, and be as good as you can

when you have 100,000 listeners.

.

.

.

"And that's why for an episode or two we were a bit hazy on how we should act, but

I think we've settled into a pretty good groove" Nightwing says. *SCREECH*

Jeremyyy responds. "Damnit Jeremyyy!" Flash leans over and burps in Superboy's

face "Phewph, those protein packs are horrible for my breath!". "You will feel my

FURY!" He yells before they both disappear...in a flash.

.

.

.

 _"Alright that's a wrap people, great job! Still can't believe you guys volunteer to do_

 _stuff like this, you guys are so schway!" Danny says to the crew of the set._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **And to you, reader, this is a cautionary tale, the end result is how I see the Ismahawk**

 **guys treating their fans, not like how they were earlier in the story, in fact I think it's**

 **kind of amazing how well they treat their fans, it's probably why I'm such a fan of**

 **them!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also Superboy2's costume in my head is the Bizarro Superman symbol accept in the**

 **middle of the "S" there is a very noticeable but difficult to recognize mirrored Ismahawk**

 **symbol, because that was the only symbol that didn't have some cool Ismahawk spin**

 **on it in my head, like Nightwing's symbol was designed by you guys, and I picture the**

 **Scarlet Speedster with the symbol that's on your guys' Minute Match Ups shirt.**

 **I of course didn't mean any offense or distress by this, I was simply inspired and got**

 **it out of my head in the span of a few hours.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's sloppy and badly written I'm sure, and I hope that doesn't distract from the**

 **entertainment value too much, and I apologize for my dialogue and that one part**

 **where I literally just said screw it, I just didn't trust myself enough to write it for**

 **that particular part, so I just simply didn't.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In Belle Reve Penetentiary, sits Calvin, messaging "the plan is complete" to someone who's location is Greendale Insane Asylum, and username is Nadir_Is_Batman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#andamovie**


End file.
